Pain
by Lantra
Summary: -Ambientado en el 3er libro- Un Remus con pensamientos suicidas es abordado por Snape, al amanecer de la luna llena. -slash RLSS-


Este fic lo escribí yo, pero no es mío.

Pertenece a una muy buena amiga, su nombre es **Mjo**.

Espero que lo disfruten, es algo distinto a lo que suelo escribir.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Goteo.

Oía que algo goteaba cerca de él.

¿Agua?

No, no era agua; pero era fácilmente identificable por el aroma.

Era sangre.

Su sangre que chorreaba con una dolorosa lentitud por uno de los costados de su maltrecho cuerpo hacia el suelo lleno de piedras, donde ya había hecho un pocito de color rojo entre algunos pedruscos.

Le dolía demasiado, como si tuviera algo encajado en su interior y que con cada respiración le rasgara las entrañas.

Intentó moverse pero fue totalmente inútil su intento; no había ni siquiera una brizna de fuerza en todos sus músculos.

Estaba varado en ese lugar hasta que alguien le encontrase y pudiera auxiliarlo.

Lo cuál podía significar que se quedaría ahí hasta morir desangrado o que le diera una infección que le matara entre espasmos y sudores fríos y viscosos.

De nuevo intentó levantarse, pero solo se lastimó más el costado.

El viento fresco de la madrugada sopló entre los árboles helándole los huesos y erizándole cada uno de los cabellos de la nuca y de todo su cuerpo.

Necesitaba cubrirse con algo, los restos de su ropa se habían perdido en la inmensidad del bosque durante su carrera nocturna en busca de alguna presa que atrapar para saciar su apetito por carne humana.

Apretó el puño en torno a las hojas secas del piso, haciéndose daño en la palma con algunas ramitas sueltas que estaban por ahí las cuales se clavó como alfileres; abrió el puño sintiéndose derrotado.

Una lágrima rojiza surcó su mejilla.

Por su estupidez, por su culpa la rata había huido lejos del lugar yendo a reunirse con su Amo lo que hacía que la vida de Harry corriese mas peligro del usual.

Condenando a Sirius al beso del dementor.

Otra lagrima de color rosado paso por su cara.

En estos momentos ya debía de estar en el estado de muerte en vida que precedía al beso del dementor; sin darse cuenta de nada de lo que ocurría en su entorno.

Sin si quiera saber si estaba vivo o ya había muerto.

Las lágrimas ya no eran detenidas por nada, bajando hábilmente por todo su rostro limpiándolo de la suciedad que pudiesen encontrar en su camino, dejando caminillos de un color mas claro como rastro antes de bajar a su cuello y ahí perderse por completo en la insensibilidad de la que sufría el tórax.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas estar en su oficina en esos momentos y poder alargar la mano hasta abrir el cajón superior del escritorio en el cuál estaba guardado un abrecartas de bordes demasiado agudos y afilados.

Podría pasarlo lentamente por su cuello y ejercer la suficiente presión para perforarse la carótida y dejar que la sangre continuase saliendo a chorros hasta acabar con el, desangrándolo en pocos instantes al perforarse también la arteria femoral, encajándose de nuevo el abrecartas pero en esta ocasión en la ingle.

Curvó sus labios en lo que le pareció una deliciosa mueca que podría hacerse llamar sonrisa, deseaba hacer eso.

Su utilidad se había terminado hacía mucho tiempo.

Movió un poco la cabeza para poder ver el cielo gris que le ofrecía esa madrugada de junio; el cielo parecía estar a punto de romper a llorar y acompañarlo con su dolor y verlo terminar de la forma más patética su vida.

Justo como el animal que era, lo tenía bien merecido.

Tal vez, pensó, sería mejor quedarse en ese lugar y dejarse morir; abandonarse por completo y dejar que el tiempo que fuese necesario pasara permitiéndole abandonar el mundo e irse directamente a los avernos, el lugar para los pecadores, los traidores y cualquier otro adjetivo que se le acomodase a la perfección.

Casi podría reírse, tenía miedo de matarse.

¿No le era tan doloroso?

Si, le dolía como la muerte.

Pero continuaba temiéndole a esta como tan solo le podría temer un anciano que se encuentra en su lecho de muerte y recuerda todas las cosas hermosas que dejó pasar a través de los años y que ahora en ese instante desearía poder recuperar su juventud al menos por un día y hacer todo lo que siempre deseó y que nunca se permitió hacer.

Dejó que los parpados le cubriesen los ojos, se dejaría morir con su miedo.

No podría ver de nuevo a Harry a los ojos.

No después de lo que le había hecho en tan solo una noche.

Respiró profundamente y se dedicó a esperar.

Las hojas secas empezaron a crujir a cierta distancia, como si alguien las pisara.

En efecto, un ser que caminaba de forma pausada, lenta y algo rígida se acercaba a el. Por el sonido de los pasos pudo constatar que era humano. Un aroma amargo llegó hasta su nariz, le era familiar pero no podía diferenciarlo; su mente estaba tan viciada de dolor que simplemente le parecía inconcebible.

El ser a quien pertenecían todas esas señas apartó un arbusto para acercarse a el; pero no pudo mirarlo para descubrir su identidad.

Justo en ese instante perdió el sentido, ya no soportaba más el dolor.

----

Abrió los ojos con el peso que habitualmente tienen los parpados después de muchas horas continuas de sueño, pero al mirar por la ventana intuyó que solo había pasado una hora o tal vez un poco mas.

El sol apenas quería animarse a salir desde su escondite nocturno. El reloj que estaba en la pared frente a la cama daba las 6:13.

No se encontraba en su habitación, lo sabía fácilmente por todos los frascos multicolores que estaban en repisas altas sobre las paredes.

A su nariz llego el aroma que había sentido en el bosque de nuevo, a esa persona pertenecía también esa habitación.

Estaba en los dominios de Snape.

Dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada, se sentía demasiado cansado como para que le importara el lugar donde estuviera.

A pesar de que las heridas ya no le escocieran tanto sentía que ya no le importaba.

Se incorporó de pronto en la cama y miró su pecho que estaba totalmente vendado al igual que su brazo derecho y tenía una gasa en la sien derecha, deteniendo un pequeño sangrado que se encontraba en esa zona.

Miró en todas las direcciones, confundido y buscando una explicación.

> - Por fin despiertas, Lupin- oyó la voz fría de Snape al hablar. – Llegué a pensar que te quedarías dormido todo el día.

Remus torció la cabeza hacia la izquierda, de donde provenía esa voz.

No se había percatado de que se encontraban ambos en la misma habitación, demasiado cerca como para no haberlo notado por sentido común.

Snape se encontraba sentado junto al escritorio que estaba al fondo de la habitación con un libro de pastas gruesas y gastadas de un color que hacía algunos lustros podría haberse considerado un azul vivo con las esquinas envueltas de forma elegante en un latón de tonos dorados.

Su cara, además de la expresión hastiada de rigor, estaba contraída en un rictus que solo expresaba furia y toda esa furia estaba dirigida hacia el.

> - Deberías estar feliz… - cerró el libro con violencia y se apoyó en la plana superficie del escritorio para levantarse.- Black escapó…. Y Potter esta a salvo… ¿Por qué no habrías de estar feliz?

Remus abrió la boca para responderle pero le fue totalmente imposible intentar articular una palabra, antes de que se diera cuenta de cualquier cosa Snape rodeaba su garganta con ambas manos; presionando hasta el punto de sentir la falta de aire.

> - Severus… - logró articular.
> 
> - ¡Severus nada! – vociferó este. - ¡Por tu culpa y la del mocoso perdí muchas oportunidades en una sola noche! – el profesor de pociones ejerció mas fuerza sobre el cuello del licántropo, cortándole el aire.

Continuaba demasiado débil y la falta de aire tan solo logró agravar su fragilidad, su visión comenzó a nublarse y su cuerpo lanzó amenazas a diestra y siniestra de que se aproximaba un desmayo.

El aire inundó sus pulmones de nueva cuenta.

Se llevó ambas manos al cuello para frotarlo y hacer que dejara de doler, miró a su atacante.

> - ¿Qué pasa, Lupin? – Le sonrió con ironía.- ¿Te duele?

Remus quiso preguntarle por su comportamiento, pero Snape no lo dejó al volver a hablar casi de inmediato.

> - Yo te curé esas heridas, si es lo que quieres saber – hizo una pequeña pausa para continuar casi de inmediato. - ¿Sabes por que lo hice?

Dirigió su mirada a Severus, aun tenía el cuello adolorido pero negó con la cabeza.

> - Por que muerto no me sirves.

Fue toda su respuesta, después de eso guardo silencio esperando a que Remus hablase, a que se quejara, a cualquier cosa de su parte; pero esperó en vano.

Lupin no respondió, tan solo se limitó a bajar la cabeza.

> - ¿Qué pasa? – se rió un poco. - ¿Preferirías estar muerto acaso?
> 
> - Si, seria preferible.

Desconoció su propia voz, sonaba tan ajena como en esos momentos le podría parecer la risa.

Snape arqueó una de sus delgadas y negras cejas mirando, no sin cierta malicia, al intento de ser humano que tenía enfrente. Le daba tanta lástima; pero no por eso sería piadoso.

El pagaría por todo lo perdido en una noche.

Lo pagaría con sangre y con lágrimas de dolor.

Remus miró a Snape con los ojos vidriosos un poco confundido por sus propias palabras, desde que tenía memoria había deseado morir pero nunca lo había dicho de forma abierta.

¿Era ya tanto su dolor que no lo podía soportar?

Algo dentro le dijo que si.

> - No me importa si quieres seguir vivo o no… - Snape lo miró, algo fuera de si mismo por la furia. – Me vas a pagar todo lo que por tu culpa y por la del mocoso perd
> 
> - ¿Qué perdiste por mi culpa? – se aventuró a preguntar.
> 
> - ¿Por tu culpa? No lo se, Lupin – Severus desvió la mirada hacia un lado momentáneamente. – A ciencia cierta no lo se, o al menos no estoy seguro.

Remus esperó un poco a que Snape continuara hablando, pero este no lo hizo.

Levantó la cabeza para verlo, sus ojos estaban vacíos para el no parecían tener un alma dentro como es usual apreciar en los ojos de cualquier persona; estos estaban vacíos y eran fríos y oscuros como las noches de Enero.

> - Pero aun así… - habló Remus. – Me usaras para desquitarte el dolor de todo lo que perdiste…

Remus no estaba seguro de lo que Snape le decía, no estaba seguro con respecto a nada. Ni siquiera entendía eso de "Black escap".

Solo entendía que alguien tenia que pagar por el dolor de Snape y ese alguien debía de ser el.

No tenía la menor idea de cómo haría el otro para cobrárselas, pero estaba dispuesto.

> - No importa… - le dijo Remus. – Puedes usarme para desquitarte todo lo que quieras -bajó un poco la cabeza y extendió los brazos hacia Severus.

Snape no lo pensó dos veces, tomó con una sola mano las muñecas de Remus y lo jaló hasta tumbarlo en el piso.

El licántropo oyó como crujían sus costillas y se abrían las heridas ya taponadas por la sangre coagulada; contuvo un grito de dolor e intentó incorporarse sobre sus codos y rodillas.

Con todo el dolor que le provocaba, giró su cabeza para buscar a Snape con la mirada y confirmar sus sospechas sobre el método de pago que sería usado.

Snape se deshizo lentamente de su chaqueta, lo mas lento que le fue posible como intentando con esto martirizar un poco mas la mente del ya perturbado lobo que tenia de rodillas y completamente desnudo frente a sus ojos.

Remus tan solo regresó la cabeza al frente, la bajó y cerró los ojos con fuerza; a esperar.

----

Se quitó con cuidado una de las vendas que le cubrían el cuerpo, habían tomado el color rojo oscuro de la sangre seca. Miró su pecho con las heridas ya cerradas pero todo manchado de la sangre que también tenían los vendajes.

Miró su lastimera imagen en el espejo que tenía frente a el, recargó los codos en el tocador de madera y comenzó a llorar.

Mas que por el dolor que sentía por las heridas que se había hecho durante la noche, mas que por el dolor que sentía en las entrañas después de que Snape hubiese abusado de el.

Lloraba por alguna razón que ni el mismo alcanzaba a comprender.

Nuevamente levantó la mirada para verse en el espejo, las lágrimas se resbalaban por todos los ángulos de su pálido rostro en el cuál podía ver reflejado el dolor que sentía en el interior.

Era demasiado como para seguir soportándolo.

Tal vez sería por eso que le dio luz verde a Snape para hacer con el lo que quisiera, para que le penetrara hasta donde el dolor fuese insoportable y comenzara a sangrar por las heridas ya hechas y por las que ese acto sexual violento y carente de sentido le infringiría; esperando secretamente que lo matara a golpes y de dolor.

Su memoria trajo de nuevo al presente las palabras de Severus "muerto no me sirves".

Con esas palabras supuso que mientras continuase como profesor en el colegio habrían mas encuentros como los de hacía rato. Más dolor y más sufrimiento.

Tal vez debía buscar el valor dentro de si mismo y enfrentarse a sus miedos y acabar de una buena vez y por fin con su vida y con esas punzadas en el pecho que le provocaba el sufrimiento del que era anfitrión desde hacia años.

Una sonrisa sarcástica apareció en su rostro, como riéndose de una broma tonta y que fuera fácilmente tomada a la ligera.

Eso era su vida, una broma tonta que no era verdaderamente importante ni tampoco valiosa para si mismo.

Era mejor renunciar al trabajo que tan amablemente le había sido ofrecido y que tantos beneficios le aportaba a enfrentarse a lo demás.

Era un lobo cobarde que no se arrepentía de serlo y que esperaba continuar siéndolo, hasta que la muerte se apiadase de el y fuera a envolverlo con su negra túnica y le hiciera olvidar su dolor mortal.

Hasta ese día; se dijo a si mismo.

Se puso de pie mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso del brazo para ir a vestirse, había que presentar una renuncia.

Y huir de ese lugar tan deplorable lo mas rápido que fuera posible.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Les gustó? Reviews.

No les gustó? Reviews.


End file.
